Clarity
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: She was what he needed to help him see himself clearly and fight his inner demons. He helped her begin to breathe again.
1. Goodbyes

A/N: Thank you Jeff Davis for creating Teen Wolf. And to Zedd for inspiring me with a title.

"Goodbyes"

_If you're brave enough to say "good bye" life will reward you with a new "hello" -Paul Coelho_

The warm summer air softly blew against the dark blue sky as the petite brunette made her way from her car to the ridge that overlooked her city, Beacon Hills. It's twinkling lights shone faintly through the hazy mist from the recent rainfall. Usually she could see the small town without any difficulty, but tonight the view mimicked her mood: unsure and unclear. She listened closely to the whispering trees behind her that made up the black woods, waiting for an all too familiar sound. A sound that would occasionally preoccupy her thoughts.

Soon enough, it came into her range of hearing. It was the sound of an animal racing, bounding through dead leaves and over fallen timber. She closed her eyes and began to count backwards from ten.

Ten, nine, eight, she began. _Focus Allison, _she heard her mother say. _Focus on it's movements- when it will strike._ Seven, six, five. _Good_,_ now concentrate. Slowly bring back your bow._ Four, three, two. _Remember_,_ never let your heart get the better of you._ One. _Now, fire. _

Her eyes flew open as the noise suddenly came to a halt directly behind her. She spun around and locked eyes with the thing that she had been waiting the arrival of.

However, he was not a thing. He was a human, a man. He was Scott McCall.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours before she broke the uneasy silence.

"Why did you tell me to meet you here Scott?" she asked, her voice cutting through the thick haze.

They did not do this any more. Meet at look out mountain and exchange words. In fact, the last time they had met here had been months ago, long before any tension had arisen. Back when they smiled and laughed and kissed. Back when they had still been a couple.

Now they were friends, or at least that was what she considered her relationship title with him. Most days she could hold a fairly normal conversation without any kind of awkwardness and sometimes she could even smile. Tonight brought back the painful memories and feelings she had worked so hard to bury deep inside of her. She had forced herself to come after getting his text earlier in the day.

"To tell you that I'm leaving," Scott stated bluntly, cautiously awaiting her reaction. "I mean we are," he added quickly to his previous statement. "Derek and I. Tonight."

Allison pressed her lips together, forming a straight line, and remained expressionless for the most part. He was leaving. As in going away. He had never left Beacon Hills for anything other than school-related activities.

"Why? Where are you going? Why aren't Boyd and Isaac going with you?" All came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Damn it. She mentally kicked herself for her lack of composure.

"I have no idea. You know Derek," Scott reminded her, shifting his stance slightly so that he was a few inches closer to where she stood. "And he wouldn't tell what it's all about, but I know that I need to trust him." A half grin appeared on his face as he looked away from her and right over her shoulder instead. "Sounds kind of ridiculous, huh, trusting Derek."

He had a point, yet how many times had Derek actually been right in his reasoning? Enough, she decided, sort of hating herself for giving the werewolf credit he didn't completely deserve. She still hadn't fully forgiven him for everything he had done.

"And about Boyd and Isaac," he continued, interrupting her train of thought, "Boyd's down in Texas visting family and Isaac-" he paused, considering for a moment, "He doesn't need to know. This doesn't concern him."

So Scott was lying then? He did know more then he was letting on. Or had Scott asked the same question and he was just echoing Derek's answer? She hoped it was the latter.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks, possibly the whole summer," he replied with an indifferent shrug. He then turned his head to glance behind him, toward the darkness, and nodded once.

The whole summer? Allison began to feel the mask she had put on drop as she tried to wrap her head around his words. He would be leaving Beacon Hills vulnerable for the whole freaking summer. God only knows what might penetrate the city that always seems to be the most prone to danger. And they wouldn't be here if something did. She swallowed the thick lump that was forming in her throat.

"Listen, I have to go," he said gently, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. When had he moved? She could finally get a good look at his face and all she saw was worry. Her stomach began to twist in knots. Scott was not telling the entire truth. He couldn't be. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" he pleaded, searching her eyes for a hopeful sign.

"I promise," Allison whispered, taking in all of his features, fearing this could very well be the last time she ever saw his face again. Time was running out. She was aware of how much he believed she could protect herself if she was faced with a threat. He trusted her.

And then he hugged her and was gone in what felt like mere seconds. Now she was all alone, quite literally. Lydia was off in London visiting Jackson for the next two weeks, while Stiles was on a much needed vacation in Hawaii with his dad. She was the only one left to protect this city. Turning around slowly to face the fuzzy lights, she wrapped her arms around herself. A single tear found its way down her cheek and she made no effort to wipe the drop as it reached her chin.

Why was she even crying? She didn't feel particularly sad. To be honest, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. The mask found its way back on and she dropped her arms, straightening herself.

She could do this. This news would not get the best of her and would certainly not ruin her summer. She would not allow it. She was going to be strong and brave and would risk her life if worse came to worse.

After all, she was a huntress.

She was Allison Argent.

A/N: More to come. Isaac will soon be making his appearance. (=


	2. Time Ticks

"Time Ticks"

_And, so it is. The shorter story, no love, no glory, no hero in her skies- Damien Rice, "The Blower's Daughter"_

When Allison had first arrived in Beacon Hills, she noticed almost immediately the quiet atmosphere her parents had told her about before they moved. That description included people like Scott, Stiles, Jackson and her oh-so-dramatic best friend, Lydia. Not to mention the chaos that soon followed due to a crazy giant lizard, a blood thirsty alpha pack, and her psycho grandfather. However now- now the city was practically a ghost town. Three excruciatingly long days ago she had received the news from _him_. It was as if she was the new girl again from her lack of friends that were home. She felt like a stranger when she went on her daily jog or had to make a trip to the grocery store. The feeling made her grumpy.

She lay on the plush tan comforter that was settled over her bed with one of her three summer reading books out in front of her. It was tragic that she had resorted to doing her summer homework two weeks into her summer break. A piece of her dark brown hair fell from the hold her ear had on it. Sighing, she blew it away and decided to turn over so that in her new position she was lying on her stomach instead of her back.

_A mother's love is a blessing, _she read_, no matter where you roam. Keep her while you have her, you'll miss her when she's gone..._

She slammed the book shut before her mind had time to register the action. Her eyes closed and she fought against the upwelling tears that were threatening to spill. Everything reminded her of her mother. There wasn't a single day she could remember where the memory of her mom didn't cross her mind. Despite her mom turning out to be nearly as evil as her grandfather, the woman that cared for her and gave her so much was the version that lingered in her thoughts. A dull ache began to grow in her chest.

"Enough for today," she muttered, setting_ Angela's Ashes _on her bed stand. She needed a distraction to block the pain out. What to do? Suddenly a tune she identified as her alarm started chiming from her phone.

What in the-

She sat up and slid off her bed to the phone that was connected to her charger, which was currently plugged into the outlet on her wall.

_First day of work!_ The phone beamed, continuing to buzz excitedly.

"Oh shi-" she started to say, but never finished because the time of her event read 5:00 and the clock on her dresser read 4:45.

Allison grabbed her phone and made a mad dash to her bedroom door, swinging it open and racing toward the front door, reaching for her keys and purse. She slipped on the first pair of shoes in sight, then was out of her apartment and heading onto the road before any of her neighbors had the chance to utter a single 'hello.'

How could she be so forgetful? She had been anxiously counting down the days from the moment she had gotten the call informing her she was now apart of their management team. Plus, she had waiting for what felt like centuries for Beacon Hills to get a place like the business she would now be working at, or may be working at, if she wasn't fired by the time she got there. It was an organic frozen yogurt chain that had made its way from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills and she happened to find it ten times better than regular froyo. This was also an opportunity to gain experience in the work place, even if it was only a frozen yogurt shop.

She pulled into the newly paved black top parking lot, after driving close to ten miles per hour over the designated speed limit, and adjusted her shirt as she hurriedly made her way into the building.

"Allison, I assume." A dark haired man who looked to be maybe in his early thirties, greeted her, his tone rather unfriendly.

She nodded quickly and turned to look at the other employees, she assumed, and took her place beside them feeling all eyes fixed on her. Heat crept up her neck and she tried ignoring their stares.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," the man said, turning his head toward her, "I expect all employees to be on time for their shift, unless informing me otherwise. And I'd appreciate a days notice if you could be so kind." Sarcasm. That was all she heard in his last sentence. "Keep in mind, the customer is always right. Oh and if I get any complaints from any one on your service, you're gone. I won't stand for rudeness. Last, but not least, positions." He took a folded sheet of paper out of pocket. "Marissa and Carlos, you will be refilling the toppings and frozen yogurt. Tara and Allison are on cash register." He then refolded it and bent down to pick up a box. "Today is training, tomorrow we open. Grab a t-shirt and hat and we'll begin."

Allison moved slowly behind the group, glancing around, admiring the artwork hanging on the walls and the cleanliness of the sparkling floor. When she reached the man, she was able to take in the face she would have to see every day for the next two months.

His green eyes startled her as they made eye contact. They were frighteningly dark, almost the color of the enchanted forests described in fairytales. He raised an eyebrow in question to her look.

She snapped out of it when he did this and said, "I'm sorry, your name is...?"

"August," he replied, narrowing his forest colored eyes. "Don't be late again, Argent. I'm not always as lenient." He brushed past her, leaving her confused. It wasn't that any of his words were hard to comprehend, but she found his overall presence strange.

Six hours passed by faster then she expected. During those six hours, August explained how to work the tablet that was replacing the traditional cash register, the art of properly cleaning when they were done for the day, and that he was manager. In fact, she retained the title of his position more then anything else he taught them. The first few times he mentioned it was okay, however, by the end of their training they were all rolling their eyes. He was not going to be easy to put up with, she could already tell, yet she would tough it out for free froyo employees got when their shift was done.

It was a relief to walk out that evening and the thought of sinking into a bubble bath was calling her name. She found her keys in her purse and unlocked the doors, hand connecting with the handle on the drivers side. That's when she heard it.

The noise of an animal.

The girl froze and listened, waiting.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared on the opposite side of the black car. Piercing blue eyes flashed as light from surrounding stores hit them.

"We need to talk," came the voice of the boy she had stabbed twenty times with Chinese ring daggers.

A/N: Aaah! Sorry to leave you all on a cliffy. I'm going to try my best to update at least once a week, but like Allison, I have summer reading to finish. I think I know the direction I want to take this story. Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
